Viejo recuerdo
by Luu1225
Summary: "Todos son iguales, no hay nadie diferente. Bueno, a excepción de él...". Una tormenta puede desatar más allá de solo lluvia y relampagos. /Trip x Virus/


**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

N/T: Espero y les guste, contiene algo de la infancia de Trip y Virus, si han jugado el juego entenderán pero si no, solo les digo que Trip era pelirrojo cuando era niño pero se cambio el color a rubio. Sin más, les dejo con este escrito.

_Flash Back_

No eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando Trip, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la tormenta golpear los rincones del lugar, aunque el agua y aire no se podía filtrar a aquella habitación los relámpagos que esta emitía podían escucharse claramente sonidos verdaderamente estruendosos.

Para la suerte del pelirrojo su cama era la que quedaba cerca de la ventana por lo que podía escuchar con mucha claridad esos escabrosos sonidos que le empezaban a poner nervioso además de que en sus intentos por recobrar el sueño fueron fallidos. Intento callarlos tarareando alguna canción pero no logro nada. Su mirada se centro en el techo, de color blanco insípido; duro unos minutos observando el techo cuando recordó que no estaba solo en la habitación.

En la cama de su derecha estaba Virus durmiendo de manera placida sin inmutarse por el ruido ni siquiera parecía que le molestará. Pensó dos veces en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era eso o no dormir y de verdad que necesitaba descansar. Se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la cama del otro solo para verle fijamente pensando nuevamente en lo que haría, suspiro con cansancio y movió al rubio levemente que se despertó sin necesidad de moverlo mucho.

-¿Qué?- Contesto, con un obvio cansancio en su tono de voz.

Se mordió un poco el labio, ya que no sabía muy bien lo que diría o más bien como Virus lo tomaría pensaría que solo era un niño pequeño, puesto que los seis años de diferencia que tenían entre ellos nunca pasaban desapercibidos.

Virus noto a simple vista el silencio del pelirrojo, suspirando con calma simplemente le miro un par de segundos haciéndose a un lado para dejar un espacio en su cama.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?- Musito, esperando respuesta del otro.

Bueno, debía estar agradecido a que él lo dijera pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había sido tan vergonzoso verse ahí como un cachorro asustado esperando a que su amo le hiciera un espacio en su cama. Se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose a recostarse en el lugar que este le había dejado sin decir nada.

Se quedo algo confuso por el silencio de Trip, pero no dijo nada tal vez solo quería dormir. Aunque él sabía perfectamente porque había querido estar en la misma cama, sentía miedo. Más por el ruido tan continuo que había afuera, los relámpagos eran realmente ruidosos hasta para el pero mantenía la calma por ello había dormido bien unas cuantas horas.

El silencio continuo hasta que Virus coloco la manta encima de ambos.

-¿Te asustan los relámpagos cierto?- Pregunto, el megane se quedo observando a este un par de segundos.

-…uh…- Apenas musito no queriendo aceptar su miedo por los ruidos que estos provocaban pero de verdad le asustaban.

-Como sea, no te muevas mucho- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, y quedarse dormido en menos de unos cuantos minutos dejando un tanto confundido al menor. Pensó un par de segundos, antes de acercarse al pecho del mayor colocando su rostro cerca de su pecho logrando sentir el sonido de los latidos de este. Y su calidez.

Aquel sonido, aquella calidez, aquella calma que Virus le trasmitía le había ayudado a dormir. Aquello, era algo que no podía olvidar.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ya eran casi las tres se la mañana, cuando su trabajo había terminado por lo que no tardo en cerrar las pantallas holográficas que se posaban delante de él y dejaba todo documento en su escritorio. Se levanto de su silla, pero no conto con el mareo que le había dado, provocando que se tambaleara un par de veces.

Pero aquel mareo no había sido por exceso de trabajo, si no porque estaba más que ebrio. En ocasiones se podría decir que con todo el trabajo, y noches en vela el alcohol era su mejor aliado para mantenerse despierto en lugar del café. Pero esa noche se había excedido al punto en el que se había terminado una botella de vino tinto completa.

Ahora en sus intentos por llegar a su habitación o al menos salir de la oficina, logro escuchar un sonido fuera del departamento. Era, una tormenta. Por la forma en la que llovía y el sonido del viento que azotaba contra la ventana no podía ser una simple llovizna.

Pensó el antes de dirigirse al pasillo, para terminar nuevamente contra la pared intentando mantener la compostura pero le era casi imposible entonces se topo con la puerta de la habitación de su no gemelo, Trip. Por lo que este le había dicho antes de dormir había invitado a una chica a cenar, así que Trip podría o no estar en su habitación.

Con torpeza abrió la puerta lentamente estaba borracho pero no había hecho mucho ruido, la poca luz de la habitación le había ayudado al ver que Trip ya hacía en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, como un bebé. Se dijo así mismo, acercándose con paso torpes a este, quedando delante de la cama de Trip no hizo más que quitarse los zapatos y escabullirse al interior de las sabanas, y quedar a un lado del más alto. Que no tardo en despertarse ante los movimientos que había sentido hace segundos. No pensó dos veces en quien podría ser.

-¿Virus?- Apenas dijo, sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban del cansancio.

-Siii~- Contesto el rubio en un tono bastante poco peculiar en el, para Trip ese tono de voz solo significaba algo.

-¿Estás ebrio?- Pregunto sin rodeo alguno.

Virus se molesto un poco ante lo último, más no dijo nada solo se frotaba contra las sabanas de la cama del otro rubio que dejo bastante confundido a Trip. ¿Cuánto había tomado? Fue lo único que se pregunto, antes de levantarse y mirarlo un poco mejor.

-Vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar- Respondió acercando su mano al hombro de Virus solo para ganarse un manotazo. -¿Uh?-

-Quiero… dormir aquí…- Musito volviendo a restregar su rostro en la almohada que estaba abrazando en ese momento.

De verdad que había bebido mucho, si Virus no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba dormir en otros lugares. Suspiro con una leve molestia en su rostro.

Virus escucho la manera en la que había suspirado el más alto, estaba molesto. Eso lo sabía, así que haría algo para que no estuviera tan molesto, acercándose al más alto tomando el rostro de Trip con ambas manos para rozar sus labios con los del rubio sintiendo el rubor creciendo en su rostro, podría ser por el alcohol porque Virus no era el tipo de persona que se sonrojará por un beso, Trip no dijo nada se dejo besar por este sintiendo el sabor del vino aun en sus labios.

-Virus, apestas alcohol…-Bufo, separándose de Virus.

-Cállate, tú apestas a esa maldita mujer…- Contesto, y podía decirse que Virus había hecho un puchero. ¿Estaba celoso?

-Ah...- Musito Trip, para solo carraspearse un par de veces la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-No trigas mujeres, me molesta…- Añadió el ya casi dormido Virus como si aquello hubiera sido tan natural, lo que no conto era que Trip le había escuchado claramente y no sabía si estaba muy ebrio que decía cosas sin sentido por el alcohol.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿Estás celoso?- Cuestiono en tono bromista, bien decía un viejo dicho que los borrachos decían siempre la verdad y por lo que veía Virus estaba a otro nivel.

-Si…- Contesto Virus adormilado. Esa respuesta fue la única que necesito para dejar salir una carcajada, de verdad que era lindo y realmente gracioso muy pero muy gracioso escuchar a Virus contestar de forma tan honesta.

Guardo silencio cuando escucho como el rubio se movía suavemente entre las blancas sabanas.

-… te extraño…- Murmuro, pareciera que hablaba dormido pero aquello le tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Uh? ¿A quién extrañas?- Alcanzo a escuchar lo que Virus había murmurando dejándole un tanto confundido.

-A ti…-

-Pero estoy aquí. No digas tonterías- Contesto para dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada que había debajo de él.

-Extraño… cuando eras pequeño…- Musito casi sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de el poco a poco.

Se quedo en silencio cuando escucho lo que dijo, ¿Cuándo era pequeño? Eso era extraño, no recordaba nada que no fueran los momentos que habían compartido en su infancia todo para él había sido simplemente malos momentos golpes, y esas cosas entonces… lo recordó.

Para el todos eran iguales, pero entre todas esas personas iguales había alguien… que era diferente. Y ese era Virus, con sus anteojos y esa expresión natural en su rostro, por alguna razón emanaba una tranquilidad que a Trip le había sorprendido, además de eso recordó la noche en la que había caído una tormenta y el no había dormido casi nada, aquella noche en donde Virus le había acogido en su cama y le sentía más cerca.

Era, el único recuerdo bueno que podría decirse que tenía.

Se quedo unos instantes observando al otro rubio dormir plácidamente entre aquellas sabanas, como aquella vez, emanaba esa tranquilidad. No pudo pensar en más, cuando se acerco hasta donde estaba Virus y lo rodeo con ambos brazos, para después colocar su oreja en el pecho del rubio, escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, calmado y cálido aunque realmente apestara alcohol podía pasarlo porque, era como antes. Solo, que ahora Trip era más alto.

Y, algo más había cambiado.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se habían colado al interior de la habitación despertándolo de forma inmediata ante la incómoda luz que emanaba. Se levanto de mala gana sintiendo un peso extra, parpadeo un par de veces cuando noto cual era la causa. Trip lo abrazaba de forma tranquila, ni se había levantado todavía, sentía la cabeza punzarle una y otra vez, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado anoche, además de estar en la cama de Trip y la causa de su dolor de cabeza.

-…- Se quedo en silencio, Trip lo abrazaba y le compartía su calor corporal además; se sentía que era una mañana fría por el hecho de que había llovido toda la noche anterior, la sensación de que Trip le abrazará le recordaba mucho a cuando eran niños, la vez que este había dormido en su cama, y se habían quedado abrazados toda la noche.

Vaya recuerdo, bastante infantil… pero, muy agradable. Al menos para él, no sabía qué era lo que Trip pensaba de aquello.

Bueno, realmente no era algo importante; solo era un viejo recuerdo.

-Luu habla-

_-¡De verdad que me hace muy feliz escribir sobre estos dos!-_

_Trip: ¿Por qué nos utiliza para estas cosas?_

_Virus: Le hace feliz, creo…_

_-¡Muy pero muy feliz! Y volveré a escribir de ellos pronto, pero estoy escribiendo un proyecto de mi pareja favorita donde estarán ustedes también. ¡Así que espérenlo!_

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**No olvides dejar un comentario, son bienvenidos. **


End file.
